<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Invitation by Nemi_Almasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546862">The Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy'>Nemi_Almasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Tseng/Rufus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is more than a little ashamed of her crush on the boss. Despite her professionalism, when Reno dares her to cross the line in exchange for taking on her desk duties, she takes the offer - and receives a surprising invitation from Tseng in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Elena Lindholm had one truly bad habit it was her tendency to let her mind wander whenever Tseng walked in the room. Even when she first started with the Turks and he had barely known her name she was at least a little infatuated with him. After all, he was tall and handsome, distinguished and professional. She admired him professionally…<em>and otherwise</em>.</p><p>Ever since she had been appointed to the rank of executive, though, her crush had gotten ten times worse. Now she was forced to attend meetings in which he made direct eye contact with her and asked her opinions on their plans. Sometimes, he even <em>smiled</em>. Never anything big or flashy like Reno’s smirks, but every once in a while the corners of his lips would twitch upward and her heart would swell at the sight of it.</p><p>It was <em>totally</em> unprofessional of her to harbor her stupid little crush, but she simply couldn’t help it. She had never felt quite so head over heels like this - in fact, she was usually very practical about her interest in other people. It was easiest with other women, because she had always been good at striking up a conversation and making friends. With men, she had always had her pick during academy and before her promotion because the ratio of men to women in the Turks was disproportionately skewed toward men. Nothing had ever been unprofessional and she had never really reached a point where that person was all she could think about it. It had just been easy, straightforward sex.</p><p>Now every second of her day that wasn’t preoccupied with her job seemed to involve her thinking about Tseng and daydreaming very imaginative scenarios that would never happen in a million years because she was too professional - and frankly so was Tseng. Not that he would ever be interested in her anyway. She was sure he just saw a clumsy blonde who was too young for her role most days.</p><p>Elena sat at her desk with her head propped up on her hand gazing at Tseng while he signed off on a stack of papers. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him, and she’d never thought that about anyone - except maybe the president, but that was an even worse idea than her immediate boss. Tseng had the most lustrous hair she had ever laid eyes on and she often dreamed of running her fingers through it.</p><p>“Hey, be a little more obvious.” Reno’s voice sounded in her ear and she jumped, clutching her hand to her chest and swiveling in her chair to find Reno so close she could smell the cologne he used mingling with the cigarettes he chain smoked.</p><p>“<em>Reno.</em>”</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Reno whispered. “If you’ve got the hots for him, shit or get off the pot, you know?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Reno leaned back in his chair and observed her for a moment, quirking his eyebrow. “It’s incredibly obvious you want to fuck him.”</p><p>Elena’s cheeks grew warm and she looked down at her computer with sudden interest. “Is it seriously that obvious?” She asked after a moment’s pause.</p><p>“It’s not <em>not</em> obvious,” Reno chuckled. “Look, I don’t blame you. The boss is hot. I’d fuck him.”</p><p>“Gods, Reno,” Elena hissed.</p><p>Across the table Rude watched them with narrowed eyes. Reno waved a dismissive hand and drew closer to Elena. “You know what you should do?”</p><p>“What?” She growled, shoving him away from her. Reno was a pest and an instigator - the first few weeks after she joined the executive ranks, he had pursued her relentlessly. It wasn’t flattering either, because it was clear he was interested in anyone with a pulse. He had relaxed a little in the last few weeks when he finally seemed to realize she had zero interest in him.</p><p>“You should go up there and tell him you have something important to say.” Reno leaned close to her again, so close she could feel his breath on her ear as he said. “And then tell him you think about him when you’re touching yourself.”</p><p>“<em>Reno</em>!” She huffed, far louder than she meant to.</p><p>Tseng looked up from his paperwork with a furrowed brow and Elena’s neck grew hot. “Reno. Are you harassing our colleague?”</p><p>“I like that you assume it was my fault!” Reno put distance between himself and Elena, leaning back in his chair with a casual expression. He talked back to Tseng all the time and almost never got reprimanded for it. In fact, he ran at the mouth like that in front of other executives like Heidegger and Elena was certain if it had been her, she would have been fired for half the things Reno had said.</p><p>“In most situations you’re involved in, it tends to be your fault,” Tseng said mildly. “Elena, is he bothering you?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>Tseng looked between the two of them, lips pressed into a thin line, then returned to his paperwork.</p><p>“Do it,” Reno said once it was clear Tseng was no longer paying them any attention. “If you do it, I’ll do your paperwork for the next month.” He goaded her on. “Come on, I want to see his face.”</p><p>An entire month of paperwork was no small promise. But it was so unprofessional to do something like that. It wouldn’t have been a lie though - more than once in the last few months Elena had thought of Tseng at the moment her orgasm hit, which had done nothing to help her crush.</p><p>She couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t.</p><p>But a whole month of paperwork…</p><p>Besides, Reno said whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Was it so bad for Elena to cross the line just once? The worst that would reasonably happen would be a reprimanding - an incredibly embarrassing one, but still.</p><p>“You’re thinking about it,” Reno smirked.</p><p>“Six weeks of paperwork,” Elena countered, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>“Oho, miss confident. You’ve got yourself a deal,” he extended his hand and she hesitated a moment before shaking it.</p><p>Oh Gods, what the hell was she thinking?</p><p>It took every ounce of willpower she had to stand up, her legs shaking as she crossed the room to Tseng’s desk. She could hear Reno snickering as she moved away from him. Ultimately, she wasn’t stupid enough to think this was anything more than Reno trying to get her in trouble, but so much paperwork off her plate to focus on more important tasks was too appealing, and if she was being honest, part of her <em>wanted</em> Tseng to know how she felt, even though she was certain of absolute rejection.</p><p>Tseng glanced up as she stopped by the side of his desk.</p><p>“Yes? Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, sir.” She moved closer. “It’s um…” She glanced back at Reno, who was pretending to look at his work and shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter. For some reason, the irritation his behavior sparked spurred her on. She stepped closer to Tseng. “It’s sort of personal.”</p><p>Tseng stared blankly at her.</p><p>
  <em>Now or never, Elena, just do it.</em>
</p><p>She leaned forward, close to Tseng, closer than she had probably ever been, and whispered very timidly.</p><p>“Sir…I…I think about you when I touch myself.”</p><p>As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Her face grew so warm she felt like she was on fire and she quickly backtracked to her desk and sat down, her entire body brimming with embarrassment. Tseng stared across the room at her with a face entirely devoid of any expression - not surprise, not disappointment, <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>“Shiva’s tits, Elena, I can’t believe you actually did it,” Reno choked.</p><p>“I hate you so much right now,” she muttered, staring at her computer screen and trying to temper her emotions.</p><p>Reno was trying to hide his laughter from Tseng and failing.</p><p>Several agonizing minutes of silence passed. Tseng signed off on another piece of paper with a flourish, setting it into his stack of finished documents, then he sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him on top of his desk.</p><p>“Reno, Rude, could you please give me a moment to have a private discussion with Elena?”</p><p>Reno made no attempt to hide his loud snort of laughter as he rocketed out of his chair. “Sure, boss.”</p><p>Rude followed him out the door with a confused glance back at Elena.</p><p>Oh Gods, here it was. Elena sat perfectly still waiting to be reprimanded for her grossly unprofessional behavior - suddenly it didn’t feel worth six weeks of paperwork.</p><p>“Elena, could you please come sit in front of my desk,” Tseng asked.</p><p>It was very difficult for her to move her legs, but she forced herself out of her chair and shuffled across the room to take a seat in the chair facing Tseng’s desk. He stared at her with such a severe expression on his face that she quickly grew ashamed and looked down at her lap instead.</p><p>“I know Reno put you up to saying that,” Tseng said after a few seconds of silence. “He is an unrepentant prankster who revels in other people’s misery.”</p><p>Elena continued to stare at her lap.</p><p>“Please look at me when I’m speaking to you,” Tseng said more firmly. Her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. “I suppose you feel badly about it now?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she replied. She was certain she was going to die of embarrassment, and the whole time she held his gaze all she could think about was how beautiful his eyes were.</p><p>“It seems you’re punishing yourself enough for this lapse in judgment. What did Reno promise you?”</p><p>“Six weeks of paperwork, sir.”</p><p>To her surprise, Tseng chuckled. “You should have bargained for more.”</p><p>“I-” She blinked slowly. “I did, sir. He only offered four to start.”</p><p>Tseng watched her, the corners of his lips turning into the faintest hint of a smile. “A true Turk.” The smiled disappeared almost instantly, replaced with his typically neutral expression. “The next time Reno tries to goad you into doing something, reconsider,” he offered. “That’s all. You may leave.” He turned his attention back to his paperwork.</p><p>She started to push herself out of the chair, thankful it hadn’t been as bad she was anticipating, but something made her stop. Without really thinking about the consequences, she sat forward in the chair and gripped the edge of the desk.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>He looked up. “Was there something else?”</p><p>“Sir, I wasn’t lying.” She blurted out. “Reno did tell me to do it, but it wasn’t a lie. I think about you all the time. I know it’s unprofessional, but I have to get it off my chest.” What was she thinking? Had she lost her mind?</p><p>Tseng stared at her, his expression blank once again. That was another thing she admired about him - he was so good at hiding his emotions that you could never truly tell how he felt about anything unless he wanted you to know.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Elena added, shrinking down in the chair. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>Tseng’s eyes scanned her face. “You think about me when you’re pleasuring yourself?”</p><p>An uncomfortable heat crept up her face and neck. “Sir, I…”</p><p>“You’re an attractive girl, Elena,” he interrupted her, turning his gaze back down to his paperwork. “I’m not sure you know the depths through which you're treading at the moment.”</p><p>She wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, and frankly she had not caught up from his suggestion that he found her attractive. When she didn’t respond, he continued.</p><p>“How old are you, Elena?”</p><p>He already knew the answer, but she spoke up anyway. “Twenty-three, sir.”</p><p>“Hm.” He signed another paper and set it aside. “And do you have any experience with men?”</p><p>“Are you…asking if I’m a virgin, sir?” She balked.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied flatly.</p><p>“Of course I’m not,” she said somewhat defensively.</p><p>“Good.” He looked up from his papers once again. “There are certain lines of professionalism I have no qualms with crossing under the correct circumstances. If you’re truly interested in that,” he looked her up and down appraisingly and she felt suddenly timid in front of his gaze, “I would welcome you to meet me in my private quarters later tonight.”</p><p>“S-sir?” Elena could scarcely believe what she was hearing. In her mind, Tseng was such a bastion of professionalism that he would never remotely consider sleeping with another Shinra employee, let alone one of his subordinates. In all her wildest dreams she definitely didn’t think he would ever be interested in her.</p><p>“I don’t think I need to repeat myself,” said Tseng. “But please know that if you do decide to join me, I will expect a certain level of…<em>obedience</em>.”</p><p>Elena swallowed hard at the implication.</p><p>“If that is all,” Tseng looked up at her again. “The decision is yours. You’re dismissed.”</p><p>Elena wasn’t sure how she managed to get out of the chair, but she pushed herself up and walked out of the office, all the way down the hall to the elevator where she slumped against the wall and took a deep, calming breath.</p><p>Tseng had invited her to his private quarters with a very clear implication of what that meant. She pinched her skin, certain she was dreaming, but she was very much awake, her pulse pounding in her ears. She returned to her own quarters and paced, chewing on her nails and replaying the conversation over and over in her mind.</p><p>But she knew what her decision was going to be.</p><hr/><p>It was just after nine when Elena found herself standing outside the door to Tseng’s private quarters, her limbs shaking with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. She knew right away that she would regret it every day of her life if she didn’t just show up and see things through, but part of her was deeply concerned it was all just some heinous form of hazing - that Tseng would get her undressed and then the other Turks would show up and have a good laugh about it.</p><p>Steeling herself, she rapped her knuckles against the door.</p><p>A few seconds later, the door swung open and Tseng stood before her, greeting her with the faintest hint of a smile.</p><p>“You came after all,” he said.</p><p>“Sir,” she greeted him, which felt a bit odd considering what she was there to do with him.</p><p>Tseng stepped aside and let her enter the room, shutting the door softly behind her. His quarters were much more lavish than her own, but she supposed that was what came from more than a decade with the company and a position as the President’s right hand man. A four-post bed with a plush down comforter sat against one wall, and a sitting area with a table and armchairs had been set up by the large floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out on the city.</p><p>Somewhat awkwardly, she started to unbutton her jacket, mostly because now that she was there she was positively sweltering at the thought of what came next.</p><p>“Leave it on,” Tseng said. He took a seat on a padded bench at the foot of the bed and observed her. “You look uncomfortable, Elena.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’ve never been this awkward around a man before, really. I just feel a little flustered around you.”</p><p>Tseng smiled. “You needn’t worry. If you’re uncomfortable at any point, you can leave.”</p><p>He stood up and crossed the room, coming to a halt in front of her and cupping her cheek with his palm. Her skin prickled instantly at his touch.</p><p>She held his gaze for a moment, her entire body tense with anticipation, taking in every beautiful inch of his face. He seemed to be appraising hers as well, his thumb tracing lightly against her cheek. Then he drew his face closer to hers until their noses brushed and she could feel his breath hot against her face.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut as he brought his lips to hers in a soft, inviting kiss, just long enough to make her head spin, but just short enough to leave her aching for more. It hadn’t just been blind infatuation because she felt a spark of heat ignite in her belly as his lips parted from hers. Then he took a step back to observe her again.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” he said. “But it won’t just be the two of us this evening.”</p><p>She stared at him, her heart pounding rapidly. Oh no, it was a prank, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Tseng glanced at the door as it flew open and Elena winced, expecting Reno and Rude to waltz in and start pointing fingers. Why was she so certain she was being set up? But it wasn’t the other Turks that stepped into the room, it was Rufus Shinra, his blonde hair handsomely disheveled and a bored look on his face. He stopped just past the doorway and looked Elena up and down.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” he said. “I’ve seen you in the hallways.” He turned his attention to Tseng. “You were right.”</p><p>Tseng nodded. “I told you.”</p><p>Rufus swept past Elena and greeted Tseng with a passionate kiss that spoke to a very private and personal history between the two men. Elena looked away - it felt too intimate for her to watch.</p><p>When they broke away from each other, Rufus shrugged his long coat off and draped it across the edge of one of the armchairs by the window.</p><p>“I don’t want to waste any time,” he said.</p><p>“Elena,” Tseng addressed her.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Are you okay with this?”</p><p>He was asking her if she was okay with being sandwiched between two of the most beautiful and powerful men on the planet? Again she was certain she was dreaming. Did they really want her here? She had a feeling if she asked, it would be grounds for removal. No use in being timid - it’s not as though she ever was with other men, but it was hard not to be when the implication was that she was about to have sex with her immediate supervisor and the President of Shinra.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she responded.</p><p>Tseng exchanged a glance with Rufus before turning his attention back to her. “I want you to do what I say,” he told her, stepping closer to her as he spoke. Suddenly, she felt Rufus against her back, his hand tracing across her shoulder, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Tseng. “It’s important that we have a mutual understanding,” Tseng only stopped once they stood toe to toe. He gripped Elena’s chin and stared at her with such intensity that it took all of her strength not to look away. “Rufus and I have a word we use when we want to tap out. Do you understand what I mean, Elena?”</p><p>“A safe word,” she said. Sandwiched between the two men, the heat of their bodies overwhelming even with the clothes that separated their skin, she suddenly understood what Tseng had said in his office. She was entirely out of her depth.</p><p>“Precisely. The word we typically use is ‘Heidegger’.” She heard Rufus chuckle behind her and she glanced back to look at him, but Tseng’s fingers dug into her chin. “Don’t look at him until I tell you to.”</p><p>Honestly, Elena had never been in a sexual situation like this, but there was something about the way Tseng barked orders that sent a little shiver of pleasure down her spine. “Yes, sir,” she replied quickly.</p><p>“Good. Remember,” he stroked her cheek. “If you want to stop, just say ‘Heidegger’.”</p><p>Personally, Elena felt it was a good choice of word. Nothing could kill the mood faster than the image of the head of public security while in the throes of sex.</p><p>“I need you to verbalize that you understand,” Tseng said.</p><p>“I understand, sir.”</p><p>He kissed her again, more passionately this time, forcing her backwards against Rufus’ chest. Rufus held onto her shoulders and said nothing. Elena opened her mouth to Tseng’s insistent kiss until their tongues tangled together and the heat rose in her cheeks, her breath coming heavy through her nose. When Tseng broke away, he left only enough room for one gulp of air before their lips were together again, his hands making quick work of her suit jacket and shoving it from her shoulders.</p><p>She moved a hand to grip his neck and Rufus seized it, holding it against her side. Tseng brushed his nose against Elena’s.</p><p>“You can touch me when I tell you to,” he breathed. “And only then.”</p><p>Her head swam, but she didn’t make another move to touch him.</p><p>Tseng kissed her one more time and then stood up straight, his fingers tugging at her tie to loosen it and moving quickly and efficiently down the line of buttons on her shirt. He slid his hands across her chest and shoulders to push the fabric off of her and then one hand brushed against the curve of her breast, his thumb tracing over her nipple through the fabric of her bra and drawing a surprised gasp from her throat.</p><p>Her heartbeat throbbed between her legs. He could have taken her right then and there and she had a suspicion he knew it.</p><p>“Rufus,” he said softly.</p><p>Rufus’ hands were at Elena’s back in an instant, unlatching the clasp on her bra and sliding the straps from her shoulders.</p><p>She felt a sudden urge to cover herself now that the bra was gone, but instead she held perfectly still and waited for Tseng to decide what happened next. Rufus’ fingers dug into the sides of her arms as Tseng knelt down and pressed his lips delicately against her navel. She shuddered as his tongue moved against her skin, and then Rufus’ lips were against the soft skin behind her ear as he trailed his kisses down her neck.</p><p>It was entirely overwhelming. Elena had never had <em>any</em> sort of threesome before and now she had two exceptionally attractive men kissing a path across her skin. Every nerve in her body was responding to their touch so rapidly that she could scarcely contain herself. She squirmed in Rufus’ grip and Tseng looked up at her.</p><p>“Are you inpatient, Elena?”</p><p>She could hardly formulate words. “No, sir.”</p><p>“Then stop moving.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she gasped.</p><p>Rufus’ mouth moved against her shoulder while Tseng kissed up her stomach to her chest, swirling his tongue across her nipple, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. A moan left her throat of its own accord as another jolt of pleasure shot straight between her legs and she had to struggle not to arch her back to meet Tseng’s touch.</p><p>Tseng’s kisses continued to move upward until he met Rufus at her shoulder. They brought their lips together with open mouths and Elena watched, pressed between the two of them, her breath already ragged.</p><p>Tseng broke away from Rufus, stroking his cheek before waltzing over to the bench at the foot of the bed and taking a seat. He stared at Elena and Rufus with an inscrutable expression.</p><p>“Undress each other.” It was a command, not a suggestion.</p><p>Rufus gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him, gripping her chin and examining her face. “She’s very pretty, Tseng. In a cute sort of way. Not my usual type, but…” He let his hand trail down her neck. “Elena, is it?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Mr. President.”</p><p>He laughed. “I like that.” He leaned down and brought their lips together in a rough kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to meet hers greedily. Her head swam. Now that her arms were free, she reached a hand up to grip Rufus’ neck while his hands made quick work of her belt.</p><p>She shouldn’t have been surprised that someone as handsome and charming as the president would be so good at kissing, but she got so wrapped up in his tongue pulsing against hers, that she entirely forgot about Tseng’s command to undress him. She was reminded quickly enough, however, when she felt Tseng’s body pressed hard against her back, his hand curling around her throat just under her chin and forcing her mouth away from Rufus’.</p><p>“Elena,” Tseng whispered against her ear. His grip was just strong enough to make her gasp, but light enough that she didn’t feel any immediate danger. “I believe I asked you to undress Rufus. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she breathed.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He let go of her and returned to his spot on the bench. Almost immediately, Rufus brought his lips back against hers, sliding her now unbuttoned pants past her ass while she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers felt thick and clumsy. All she could think about was the mounting arousal between her legs. She slid her hands across Rufus’ chest as his shirt fell to the floor and began unbuttoning his pants, making the snap decision to move her kisses along the line of his jaw as she did so. Rufus groaned from deep within the back of his throat as she nipped at the edge of his jaw. His arousal was evident beneath his underwear as soon as she pushed his pants down to his ankles.</p><p>By the bench, Tseng was slowly undressing, never removing his gaze from the two of them.</p><p>If this <em>was</em> a dream, Elena was more than happy to never wake up again.</p><p>Rufus nudged his nose against Elena’s neck and kissed down the middle of her chest, down her stomach to the edge of her underwear, hooking his fingers under the fabric and sliding it slowly down her legs. She stood before him completely naked and feeling suddenly very vulnerable. But there was still one piece of clothing to remove from Rufus. He grabbed her hands and drew them to the elastic of his boxers and she pulled them down, daring to let her hand brush against the curve of his ass for a fraction of a second as she did so.</p><p>She chanced one solitary glance at the erection throbbing between his legs and it felt so forbidden that she immediately moved her gaze back up to hover somewhere around his chest, too timid to meet his gaze just yet. She could feel him watching her.</p><p>“Very good,” Tseng said. “Elena, come here.”</p><p>Elena knew that when she turned around she would find Tseng completely naked and she was certain the sight of him would cause her to shatter into a million pieces. But she didn’t want to wait too long and disobey his request, so she turned around to face him and close the distance between them.</p><p>He stood at the foot of the bed, still as a statue, fully erect in every sense of the word. Elena’s tie was in his hands, held taut between them.</p><p>“Stand here in front of me,” he ordered, “and put your arms behind your back.”</p><p>She stepped as close as she dared to him and turned to face Rufus, holding her arms behind her back and waiting. Tseng grabbed her shoulders, pulling her against him so that his erection brushed against her ass. She gasped and held perfectly still while he bound her hands together with her tie, pulling until the knot was almost painfully tight.</p><p>“Rufus,” he said sharply.</p><p>Rufus crossed the room in a few long strides. The two of them seemed capable of communicating without words - Rufus simply responded with whatever Tseng wanted him to do as soon as he said his name, without any further commands. He knelt down in front of Elena and looked up at the two of them with a smirk that made Elena’s stomach flip.</p><p>Tseng slid his arms underneath Elena’s, hitching her up without warning and holding her against his chest while Rufus grabbed her legs and braced them against his shoulders. She arched her back and let out a gasp as Rufus kissed his way up the inside of her thigh, his fingers digging into her hips. She tensed with anticipation, but Rufus kept his lips pressed right at the crease where her leg met her hip and didn’t move any closer.</p><p>“What would you like him to do?” Tseng whispered in her ear.</p><p>How was she possibly supposed answer him when she could barely speak for the thought of it.</p><p>“I…” She breathed heavily.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Tseng purred. “Rufus.”</p><p>Rufus abruptly buried his face between Elena’s legs, his tongue gliding against her clit and causing her hips to jerk involuntarily as a gasp left her throat. Rufus’ lips replaced his tongue, applying a suction that made her brain completely short-circuit. She moaned and writhed, which was met with Tseng’s hand around her throat once more, more insistent this time.</p><p>“Quiet now,” he breathed against her ear. “Don’t make any sound until I say so.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut and desperately tried to remain silent as Rufus alternated between suction and slow circles of his tongue against her. It felt so impossibly good that she truly couldn’t control the noises welling up from her chest. The most she could do was suppress it to a whimper and try to keep her hips from jerking so insistently toward Rufus’ mouth.</p><p>Tseng placed his hand over her mouth and held it there. “When I let go,” he spoke softly, “you can make as much noise as you like.”</p><p>Her breath came heavy through her nose and she suppressed another whimper as Rufus moved one hand away from her hip and slid a finger inside of her, curling it upward as his tongue traced shapes against her clit. The pleasure was mounting rapidly, pulsing up her spine, every nerve in her body firing at once. Tseng pulled her tightly against him, his erection pressed between them, and pressed his lips against her neck.</p><p>“Are you close, Elena?”</p><p>All she could manage was an almost pained whimper with his hand clapped over her mouth. Rufus looked up as his tongue and finger moved against her, but he wasn’t looking at her. He looked straight past her to lock eyes with Tseng and she felt Tseng nod as he continued to trail kisses along her neck and shoulder.</p><p>Rufus slid a second finger inside of Elena, his lips curling into a grin as she arched her back without thinking. Tseng placed his palm flat against her stomach and pushed her back against him wordlessly.</p><p>She couldn’t contain it any longer. She genuinely felt like she was about to explode. One more stroke of Rufus’ tongue against her was going to completely undo her. Her toes curled and she craned her neck and that’s when Tseng’s hand came free from her mouth.</p><p>A moan left her throat in a foreign voice, deeper than she had ever heard herself. Rufus’ fingers curled inside of her as he suctioned his lips against her and her mind went blank, blind to everything except the extraordinary pleasure that had built between her legs. It rocketed up her spine and ended in an explosion of white heat behind her eyes, more moans and gasps leaving her mouth as she tried to collect herself. But Rufus didn’t stop and another wave hit her almost instantly. All she could do was roll her head against Tseng’s shoulder, moan, and grit her teeth as it hit her again. And again. Until it was too much, she was too sensitive, and her hips were jerking wildly in Rufus’ grasp.</p><p>“Enough,” Tseng said sharply.</p><p>Rufus let go of her immediately and sat back on his legs while Tseng gently let her down until her feet touched the floor. She was so dizzy with euphoria that her legs buckled, but Tseng still had a tight grasp under her arms and he waited patiently for her to recover her senses.</p><p>He let go of her when it was clear she could stand again, untying the knot around her wrists to free her binds. She hadn’t realized how tightly the knot was pulling at her shoulders until she was released and could feel the deep ache it left behind, subdued somewhat by the fact that she was still recovering from her orgasms.</p><p>“On the bed, Rufus,” Tseng said, gripping Elena’s shoulder from behind, his fingers digging into her skin.</p><p>She was perfectly content to stand there until he said otherwise.</p><p>Rufus climbed onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.</p><p>“You can do what you like for the moment,” Tseng told him.</p><p>Rufus stared at the two of them, gripping his cock at the base and sliding his hand up and down the length of it with slow, even pumps. Elena stared back and for perhaps the first time that evening, she truly met his gaze. His eyes were piercing in their intensity and even though his head had been between her thighs a few seconds ago, she felt suddenly bashful beneath his gaze.</p><p>Tseng kissed her neck, sliding a hand around her front to squeeze her breast, pinching lightly at her nipple and pulling another surprised gasp from her.</p><p>“I want you to get on the bed facing Rufus. On all fours. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she breathed.</p><p>She had finally recovered. It felt awkward to climb onto the bed and she was certain it wasn’t attractive. The mattress sat high on a box spring and she wasn’t exactly tall, so she had to hoist herself onto it. Rufus was still stroking himself, apparently unperturbed by her display. A soft moan left his throat as he held himself still at the head of his cock before resuming his steady strokes.</p><p>Elena crawled over to him and got onto her hands and knees, bracing herself on her elbows and waiting for Tseng. She was now essentially eye level with Rufus Shinra’s penis and she couldn’t decide which was more difficult, staring at his hand pumping up and down the length of it, or holding his gaze. She settled for staring at his cock.</p><p>The mattress sunk behind her as Tseng climbed onto it, his hand sliding along the curve of her ass. She felt its momentary absence before the flat of his palm smacked hard against her skin and she yelped.</p><p>“Tseng,” Rufus said softly. He looked down at Elena with heavy eyelids and then back to where Tseng was settled behind her.</p><p>“Ask her yourself,” Tseng said. He was running his palm gently against the tender spot he had left behind from his slap. “I trust you’ll think of me tomorrow when this is causing you pain.” Elena was certain she heard him laugh, but the implication of his statement sent another shiver of pleasure down her spine.</p><p>“Elena,” Rufus spoke to her for the first time since they had started undressing. She met his gaze with some difficulty. He gripped her chin, brushing his thumb along her lower lip and tugging lightly at it, sliding his thumb up until she opened her mouth and suctioned her lips around it. “You know what I’d like you to do, don’t you?” Rufus asked. He was surprisingly soft spoken, which made her more eager than she might have been to please him. He thrust his thumb into her mouth and watched her with a heady look in his eyes.</p><p>Tseng held himself against her from behind, guiding his erection between her legs and gliding it against her, teasing. She rocked her hips back, which earned her another smack against her ass and a firm grip at her hips.</p><p>“You’re going to hold perfectly still,” Tseng said.</p><p>So she did, moving only when Rufus slid his fingers through her hair and gripped it tightly at the base of her skull, forcing her head down. She planted a kiss at the base of his cock and his leg jerked as she dragged her tongue up the length of it and took him into her mouth. He was frankly too big for her to take entirely, but she bobbed her head, dipping as deep as she could. Rufus leaned his head back and moaned, still clutching her hair tightly in his hands.</p><p>All the while, Tseng was still teasing her, rubbing against her, a few times sliding the very tip of his cock inside of her before pulling it back out.</p><p>Never in a million years would Elena have thought she would ever be in this position.</p><p>But she was desperate for him now - more desperate than she had ever been for anyone. Rufus was a pleasant surprise, but the entire point of this evening for her had always been Tseng. She held her hips still, though she wanted to push back against him more than anything.</p><p>Rufus’ hips thrust gently up to meet her mouth, dangerously close to gagging her, but every time, he yanked back on her head at just the right moment to prevent it, moaning and gasping as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She had never really enjoyed giving head that much, but she was certainly enjoying the sounds she was pulling from Rufus. Despite her position, it filled her with a strange sense of power to think that the most powerful man on the planet was really completely at her mercy at the moment.</p><p>Tseng slid his cock inside of her without warning, snapping his hips until they were flush with her ass and holding himself still for several seconds. She groaned and tried to focus on the movement of her head between Rufus’ legs. Tseng gripped her hips and pulled back, thrusting against her roughly before he began to move in a steady rhythm, in and out, his pelvis smacking against her ass with each thrust.</p><p>She pulled away from Rufus to take a deep breath and let out a moan, her fingers curling around the bed sheets, but Rufus pulled her head back down.</p><p>“I’m almost there,” he said.</p><p>He was in control now, thrusting his hips and yanking at her head while Tseng pounded into her from behind. Her senses were overloaded. Tseng pressed his chest flat against her back and kissed her shoulder, angling himself as he increased his speed to a punishing rate. She could barely breathe with Rufus’ cock in her mouth and Tseng knocking the air from her lungs with each thrust, but he felt <em>so good</em>.</p><p>Rufus jerked his hips and let go of Elena’s hair as he came into her mouth with a long, low moan. She swallowed, if for no other reason than so she could catch her breath again. Tseng’s hips were slamming against her so hard it almost hurt, mingling with the pleasure of his cock gliding in and out of her. Rufus lay limp against the headboard with a look of contentment on his face.</p><p>The grunts issuing from Tseng’s throat were almost as good as the feeling of him moving inside of her - even though Elena couldn’t see him, the thought of how he looked losing control drove her wild.</p><p>“Rufus,” Tseng groaned. He slid a hand against Elena’s stomach.</p><p>Rufus sat up with some effort and knelt at Elena’s side. He moved his hand against Elena’s stomach, sliding between her legs and rubbing a finger against her clit while Tseng continued his movement.</p><p>This was what pushed Elena over the edge. She pressed her face against the mattress and gripped the sheets until her knuckles went white as another orgasm hit her like a train, her muscle’s clenching around Tseng’s cock. Her moan turned into a near scream at the rapturous intensity of it and Tseng’s thrusts faltered. He slammed his hips against hers, clumsy now, a few final thrusts as he gasped and moaned, draping himself against her back and spilling himself inside of her.</p><p>Elena collapsed against the mattress and Tseng remained on top of her, both of them gasping for breath.</p><p>Rufus sat back against the headboard once more while Tseng and Elena lay pressed against each other, both of them covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Elena was sure she wasn’t capable of moving. She was so dizzy with pleasure that she couldn’t see straight, though she knew she would undoubtedly be sore tomorrow morning. It felt worth it.</p><p>After several seconds, Tseng peeled himself off of her and stood up, offering his hand to help her up as well.</p><p>“You can clean yourself up in the bathroom,” he said, gently guiding her toward a door on the other end of the wall.</p><p>She walked with an awkward gait, trying to avoid any more mess than was already trickling down the inside of her thighs. It felt strange, standing in her boss’ bathroom cleaning herself off, considering the reality of what had just happened. In the moment, it had felt so good that she wasn’t thinking about anything else, but now that her senses were returning, she couldn’t help but wonder how uncomfortable things might be now that they had slept together.</p><p>Knowing Tseng, though, he would be too professional to ever mention it again.</p><p>She stepped out of the bathroom once she was cleaned up to find Tseng and Rufus lying in bed in a lover’s embrace, kissing each other in what Elena could only describe as an incredibly tender and romantic fashion. She felt like a voyeur who had walked in on something not meant to be seen and she quickly looked away.</p><p>Tseng pulled away from Rufus just enough to address her.</p><p>“I trust you enjoyed yourself, Elena?”</p><p>She stood stiffly at the foot of the bed. “Yes, um…thank you for a lovely evening,” she cringed as the words left her mouth.</p><p>Rufus chuckled against Tseng’s skin and Tseng smiled. “Lovely indeed.” He looked her up and down as she gathered her clothes up off the floor and began to dress. Even after all that had occurred that evening, she felt shy and awkward as she dressed in front of them. “There’s no reason this can’t happen again,” Tseng told her.</p><p>“Oh?” Elena looked up from buttoning her shirt. “I just…uh…assumed-”</p><p>“I’ll extend the invitation,” Tseng said. “And you can let me know if you’re interested. And if you ever don’t want an invitation, you can let me know that as well. How does that sound?”</p><p>The thought of reliving that evening at Tseng’s behest was enough to make her knees weak. She finished dressing and buttoned up her suit jacket.</p><p>“That sounds acceptable, sir.”</p><p>“Good. And Elena?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“We appreciate your discretion about this.” His fingers moved against Rufus’ scalp and Rufus closed his eyes contentedly.</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said it with finality that suggested it was time for her to leave.</p><p>She slipped out of the room and waited until she reached the elevator to slump against the wall in disbelief. She really should have thanked Reno - it was ultimately his stupid dare that had led to all of this. Part of her wanted to brag about it, but she was sure he would never believe her.</p><p>The elevator doors opened and she walked down the long hallway toward her own quarters where she happened to run into Reno as he was exiting the stairwell.</p><p>He smirked at her as she came to a halt in front of the door to her quarters.</p><p>“So, did the boss chew your ass out for that little stunt or what?” He asked, leaning against the wall.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she made the snap decision to tell him, but she snubbed her nose at him and said, “<em>Actually</em>, I just got back from a trip up to his quarters.”</p><p>She was subsequently immensely disappointed by Reno’s non-reaction. He scanned her face for a minute and then laughed. She thought it was because he didn’t believe her, but then he said, “Oh, with the President huh?”</p><p>“What?” Elena’s face dropped.</p><p>“Did they tag team you?” Reno waggled his eyebrows. “They did that with me right after I got my promotion.” He sighed wistfully. “They’re a good time, huh?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She gaped at him. “You’re lying. They didn’t…” But how else had he jumped right to that conclusion? Unless he was just making fun of her.</p><p>“Guess you’ll never know.” He shrugged. “Could be lying, could be telling the truth. Did the boss leave some nice bruises on your cute little tush?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The heat rose in her cheeks. She stamped her foot. “Reno!”</p><p>He walked away with a laugh, waving his hand dismissively. “Goodnight, Laney. Don’t let it keep you up at night that you might be sloppy seconds!”</p><p>She stomped into her room, but she was too tired to be bothered with Reno’s bullshit at the moment. All that mattered was that the evening had been so mind-blowingly good that even Reno couldn’t ruin it. She changed into her night clothes and threw herself onto the bed without thinking.</p><p>The yelp she let out when her ass made contact with the mattress could probably be heard all the way up to the seventieth floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was nothing more than pure self-indulgent smut. If y'all enjoyed it then I'm glad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>